1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge apparatus which discharges droplets.
2. Related Art
In the droplet discharge apparatus such as an inkjet recording apparatus, bubbles in a droplet discharge head or a liquid channel cause discharge failure and an increase in channel resistance. Therefore, conventionally liquid is circulated between the droplet discharge head and a liquid tank opened to atmosphere, bubbles are recovered to the liquid tank or to a sub-liquid tank coupled to the liquid tank, and the bubbles are discharged to the atmosphere from the liquid tank or the sub-liquid tank.